Far From The Dawn
by Kardula Bloodstone
Summary: Here it is! You ppl know the drill, PLZ R&R! You need to read Bloodrose, The Slaver Vixen to get what's going on here. Rated T for A LOT of blood and gore in some of the future chapters. Again PLZ R&R! And, Enjoy! :D Chapter 12 is up! YAY! :D
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: On with _Far From The Dawn_! Thanks for waiting! You'll love it!_

**Far from The Dawn**

**Chapter 1. Santhy's Lament**

**( Also titled, The Cry in the Dark )**

"Oh Warrior Lad, the pipes, the pipes are calling.

From glen to glen, and down the mountain side,

The summer's gone and all the roses falling,

It's you, it's you must go, and I must bide.

_________________________________

Oh Warrior Lad, the pipes, the pipes are calling

From glen to glen, and down the mountain side,

The summer's gone and all the roses falling.

It's you, it's you must go, and I must bide.

________________________________

But come ye back when summer's in the meadow,

Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow.

'Tis I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow,

Oh Warrior Lad, oh Warrior Lad, I love you so.

_________________________________

But when ye come and all the flow'rs are dying,

If I am dead, as dead I well may be.

Ye'll come and find the place where I am lying,

And kneel and say an Ave there for me.

__________________________________

And I shall hear though soft you tread above me,

And all my grave will warmer, sweeter be,

For you will bend and tell me that you love me,

And I shall sleep in peace until you come to me!

____________________________________

Oh Warrior Lad, please come home safe to me!

Oh Warrior Lad, I love you so!

Oh Warrior Lad, I love you so!

I love you so!"

Santhy sighed, "I love you Shasta the Warrior, oh please be alright! Please come back to me! Please!"

It had been a week since Bloodrose had taken Shasta back to Fort Caladeer. Santhy had never been so sad, ever since Bloodrose recaptured Shasta, she had stayed in her favorite singing spot. Soon after Bloodrose had left with Shasta in chains, Santhy had gone back, picked up Shasta's sword, and took it back to Noonvale with her, to remember her true love. Santhy clutched Shasta's sword to her, and cried.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bloodrose had Shasta stretched up on her torture-rack. Shasta knew he could not take much more torture. He had already taken so much! _I can't go on, I just can't! Martin, what am I __suppose to do to get out of here? _He thought, then realized, _I'm never going to get out of here again. I am going to die here under Bloodrose's whip. I will because I sacrificed myself to keep Bloodrose and all the rest of them away from Noonvale. Away from my mother, Coati, Luna, all the innocent creatures there, especially Santhy._

Iron claws tore at Shasta's heart when he thought of Santhy, his first, one and only, love. _I will never love another. My heart will always belong to Chrysanthemum, the Flower of Noonvale. Oh Santhy, I love you, I love you with all my heart!_

Soon after, Shasta fell asleep, and dreamed...

"_Shasta! Shasta!" Shasta heard Martin call._

_Shasta opened his eyes and saw Martin and Rose standing there, smiling. It was Rose who spoke first._

"_Oh Shasta, we're so proud of you!" her voice was as clear as honey._

"_But I'll never see Santhy again." Shasta said, his voice was thick with sobs of grief._

"_There now lad." Martin said softly, "I felt the very same when I thought Rose died in the Battle of Marshank."_

"_You did?" Shasta asked, tears were streaming from his eyes._

"_Yes, I went south trying to escape the pain I felt." Martin replied._

"_Weep not Shasta," Rose said, "I have a feeling that you and Santhy will see each other again, before this is over."_

"_You mean it's not over yet?" Shasta asked curiously._

"_No, it isn't. Don't loose hope Shasta, it'll all turn out right in the end. You'll see, you'll see" Rose said as she and Martin faded into the mist._

* * *

Shasta awoke, and as he did...

_Crack!!!_

The door almost broke as Bloodrose entered the room. _Oh no! Not yet!_ Shasta thought.

Bloodrose chuckled cruelly as she looked at the pitiful mouse stretched up on her torture-rack. She smiled cruelly...

_Swish, Crack!_

Shasta yelped as Bloodrose snapped her whip over his back.

_Swish, Crack! Swish, Crack! Swish, Crack!_

Shasta didn't know if he could take much more torture,_ Martin! Rose! Help me..._

Shasta fell unconscious...

* * *

Santhy continued to sing...

"You will find me at Noonvale, on the side of a hill,

When the summer is peaceful and high,

Where streamlets meander the valley is still,

'Neath the blue of a calm cloudless sky.

___________________________________

Look for me at dawning, when the earth is asleep,

Till each dewdrop is kissed by the day,

'Neath the rowan and alder, a vigil I'll keep,

Ev'ry moment that you are away.

_____________________________________

The old earth gently turns as the seasons change slowly,

All the flowers and leaves born to wane,

Hear my song o'er the lea like the wind soft and lowly,

Oh please come back to Noonvale again.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By yon bonnie glades, and by yon bonnie braes,

Where the sun shines bright on Noonvale,

Where me an' my true love were ever want to gae,

On the bonnie, bonnie glades o' Noonvale.

__________________________________

Oh ye'll tak' the high road an' I'll tak' the low road,

An' I'll be in Noonvale afore ye,

But me an' my true love will never meet again,

On the bonnie, bonnie glades o' Noonvale.

______________________________________

'Twas there that we parted in yon shady glen,

On the steep, steep side o' Snow Feather's Mountain,

Where in purple hue the Highland hills we view,

An' the moon risin' out frae the gloamin'.

_______________________________________

Oh ye'll tak' the high road an' I'll tak' the low road,

An' I'll be in Noonvale afore ye,

But me an' my true love will never meet again,

On the bonnie, bonnie glades o' Noonvale.

_______________________________________

The wee bird may sing an' the wildflowers spring,

An' in sunshine the waters are sleepin',

But the broken heart it kens nae second spring,

Tho' the waefu' mae cease frae their greetin'.

________________________________________

Oh ye'll tak' the high road an' I'll tak' the low road,

An' I'll be in Noonvale afore ye,

But me an' my true love will never meet again,

On the bonnie, bonnie glades o' Noonvale.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sing me a song of a lad that is gone,

Say could that lad be I?

Merry of soul he sailed on a day,

Over the sea to Skye.

____________________________

Give me again all that was there,

Give me the sun that shone,

Give me the eyes give me the soul,

Give me the lad that's gone.

______________________________

Sing me a song of a lad that is gone,

Say could that lad be I?

Merry of soul he sailed on a day,

Over the sea to Skye.

_____________________________

Sing me a song of a lad that is gone,

Say could that lad be I?

Merry of soul he sailed on a day,

Over the sea, to Skye.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Far over yon hill o' the heather sae green,

An' down by the corrie that by sings by the sea,

The bonnie young flower sat sighing her lane,

The dew on her frock an' the tear in her eye.

____________________________________

She looked at a boat wi' the breezes that swung,

Away on the waves like a bird on the main,

An' aye as it lessened she sighed as she sung,

'Fare well to the lad I shall never see again!'

____________________________________

'Fare well to my hero, the gallant and young,

Fare well to the lad I shall never see again,

Fare well to my true love, so gallant and young,

Fare well to my true love whom I shall never see again!'

________________________________________________

The moorcock that crows on the brows o' Snow Feather's Mount,

He kens o' his bed in a sweet mossy hame,

The eagle that soars on the cliffs o' Noonvale,

Awed and unhunted his eerie can claim.

___________________________________

The solan can sleep on the shelf of the shores,

The cormorant roost on his rock by the sea,

But ah! There is one whose hard fate I deplore,

Nor house ha, nor hame in his country has he.

__________________________________

The conflict is past and our name is no more,

There's naught left but sorrow for Noonvale and me!

'Fare well to my true love so gallant and young,

Fare well to my true love who loves me for me!'

_______________________________

The target is torn from the arm of the just,

The helmet is cleft on the brow of the brave,

The sword forever in darkness must rust,

But red is the sword of stranger and slave.

________________________________________

The hoof of the horse and the footpaw of the proud,

Have trode o'er the plumes on the bonnet of blue,

Why slept the red bolt in breast of the cloud,

When tyranny reveled in blood of the true?

__________________________________

'Fare well my young hero, the gallant and good,

The sword of thy father's is torn from thy paw,

Fare well to my true love the gallant and brave,

Fare well to my true love who loves me for me!'"

Santhy's voice shook as she sang the last line of her song, she was still clutching the flat of Shasta's sword to her breast, she let herself fall on the ground, she sobbed long and loud.

"Shasta! Please come back to me Shasta! Please, come back to me!" she cried in agony.

* * *

Vanar had summoned all in his fortress for an announcement.

"Cat-fighters! Fox-fighters! Weasel-fighters! Stoat-fighters! And Ferret-fighters!" Vanar shouted, "I, Lord Vanar Greeneyes the Terrible, Lord of Fort Caladeer and the Eastern Coast, Grandnephew of Lord Verdauga Greeneyes, hereby name Madam Bloodrose, Second-in-command! And Panthalasa, thee will fill Bloodrose's former position as slaver!"

Vanar had liked Panthalasa from the start. Vanar made absolutely sure that Panthalasa and his band were well accommodated, and granted Panthalasa's request.

"Thee are all dismissed." Vanar shouted.

As the fighters of Fort Caladeer returned to there usual occupations, Bloodrose and Panthalasa went to her chambers...

* * *

Shasta heard everything. _Oh this is great, just great. Bloodrose is second-in-command! Oh the absolute pure joy! _He thought sarcastically.

Bloodrose and Panthalasa came in, the door nearly coming off it's hinges.

"Now how do you suppose we get rid of the old tom-cat Bloodrose?" Panthalasa asked Bloodrose.

A cruel smile appeared on Bloodrose's face.

"The proper way." She replied going over to her cupboard.

"What do you mean, 'the proper way'?" Panthalasa asked, confused.

"We poison him of coarse." Bloodrose replied as she pulled out a medium sized flask of liquid.

"I love the way you think Bloodrose." Panthalasa said.

Bloodrose smiled saying, "If you want to see me at my fullest, then go and get me a flagon of damson wine."

"Why 'damson' wine?" Panthalasa asked.

"Because it is Vanar's favorite drink, and the fool will not see it coming! It will be like picking a bunch of wildflowers." Bloodrose replied.

"Ah alright I'm beginning to see how this will work!" Panthalasa said.

"Yes thee sees, now go get the wine! We have no time to waist if this is going to work!" Bloodrose said.

"Yes of coarse my love." Panthalasa said as he left to go get the wine.

Bloodrose turned to Shasta and chuckled cruelly. "There is no way that thee will get out of there without somebeast to help you. Hahahahaha."

"I figured that one out on my own Bloodrose." Shasta replied smartly.

_Crack!_

"YAHOW!!!" Shasta yelped as Bloodrose struck him with her whip.

"Ha ha ha!" Bloodrose laughed striking Shasta again.

Shasta was panting. Bloodrose was just about to strike him again when Panthalasa came back with the wine.

"Ah good, just what he likes." Bloodrose said. "Put it on the table Pann."

She walked over to the table where Panthalasa had put the flagon of damson wine, opened the flask of poison, and began to pour the poison into the wine.

"Great seasons Bloodrose! There's enough poison in there to lay an army out!" Panthalasa said, shocked.

"It is crushed yew and nightshade berries. There's not a creature that can drink that and live to tell the tale!" Bloodrose replied as she poured every drop of what was in the flask of poison into the damson wine. "Now Pann, take this and tell Vanar that thee and I had a special flagon of his favorite wine made to thank him."

"Of coarse Bloodrose." Panthalasa said as he ran to give the wine to Vanar.

Bloodrose picked up her whip...

_Crack!_

"Ahha!!!" Shasta yelped as she struck him.

_Swish, CRACK! Swish, CRACK!_

Shasta had taken all the torture he could possibly take.

"Stop! Please, Stop! I can't take anymore!" Shasta begged, tears were streaming out of his eyes.

"Oh did I hurt thee?" Bloodrose said, in mock pity.

_Swish, CRACK! Swish, CRACK!_

"AHHOW! Please! Stop! Please!" Shasta screamed.

"I do not think so, thee belongs to me. I can do whatever I want to thee, the second-best part, thee can do nothing about it, and the best part is hearing thee scream." Bloodrose said, cackling.

Shasta felt fear well up inside him.

_Swish, CRACK!_

Shasta screamed in agony. Bloodrose laughed at his pain and terror.

"Thee will ne'er see thy friends, relations, or thy lovely maid, again!" Bloodrose laughed.

Bloodrose had gone to far.

"You just wait and see Bloodrose, you don't know how it will turn out in the end. No living creature does." Shasta replied. _I know how it will turn out. You will die Bloodrose. I will kill you._

_Swish, CRACK!_

* * *

The next day Vanar was in his privet chambers looking at the flagon of damson wine that Bloodrose and Panthalasa had brought him. He took the cork out, unaware of any danger, poured some into a nearby goblet, and drank. Lord Vanar Greeneyes, the Lord of Fort Caladeer and the Eastern Coast, was dead before he drank the goblet dry.

The next day his body was found. Paranda was coming to find him.

"My Lord, is thee alright?!" the she-cat exclaimed.

She felt Vanar's wrist looking for a pulse, but could feel none. She put her ear to his chest to see if she could hear his heartbeat, she couldn't hear any.

"Lord Vanar is dead!" she shouted.

A dozen fighters came at once, they were the ones who heard Paranda.

"How could this happen?" asked a tom-cat named Trojano.

"I no not Trojano, but whoe'er it was will be killed." Paranda answered.

"Slowly and painfully they will die." said Tinamenso.

"Yes, they will. Let us find them now." Kaldar said.

So the dozen fighters went to find Vanar's murderer.

_A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter of _Far From The Dawn_! I'll update soon! The songs in order are Danny Boy, with the words Danny Boy changed to Warrior Lad, then we have the classic song of Laterose of Noonvale, Loch Lomond, with some of the words altered to fit the story, then we have The Skye Boat Song, then we have Far O'er Yon Hills with some of the words ajusted to Far From The Dawn. I hope you liked it! :D P.S. The black lines that run the legnth of the first line of the text when Santhy is singing, are separating the coruses and the virses. And the long black lines are separating the songs. Just a little FYI for ya.  
_

_~From,~_

_~Moonstar of RedwallXNightClan~_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: On with the show! Note to the cast of the story, Brake a leg! For those who don't know what that means, it's just a theatrical saying. It means Good luck! Because in theater, it's bad luck to say 'Good luck'! So here we go!_

**Chapter 2. Torture and An Unexpected Turn**

**( Also titled The New Ruler of the Fortress )**

Shasta was expecting the following events to happen. The first event, Bloodrose had been named Lady of Fort Caladeer and the Eastern Coast. The second, was torture. He had was thrown into the wretched prison-pit of Fort Caladeer.

"Am I ever going to get out of here?" Shasta asked hopelessly.

"No. We're stuck 'ere forever." said a voice.

"Who's there?!" Shasta asked, startled.

"Jus' me." said a young male otter. "My name's Gobo. An' this is Willow. Wot's yours?"

"Willow? Is that you?" Shasta asked, unbelievingly.

"Shasta? Can it be?" Willow said.

"Yes! It's me!" Shasta replied.

"Oh Shasta! What ever happened to you after Bloodrose picked you?" Willow asked.

"I escaped from this place for a while..."

"You mean you got out o' 'ere?" Gobo asked, _Wow!_

"Yes I did. But Bloodrose caught me." Shasta finished.

"Wow messmate! I never knew a creature could escape this place!" Gobo said.

"You know, my great-grandfather escaped from this pit." Shasta said.

A look of glee came over Gobo's face, "Really? Who was 'e?" Gobo asked.

"Martin the Warrior." Shasta replied.

Gobo's eyes grew wide.

"You're serrious roight? You're not kidding around are you messmate?" Gobo disbelievingly.

"Ask Willow if you don't believe me." Shasta replied.

"Is 'e Willow?" Gobo asked.

Willow shook her head.

"Then whoy are we waitin' for the grass to grow? Let's go!" Gobo exlaimed.

"No! Not yet!" Shasta said.

"Whoy not?" Gobo asked, puzzled.

"We need to wait until nightfall, so nobeast will see us." Shasta replied.

"Oh alroight. You escaped last toime. You know 'ow to get out. By the way, jus' 'ow do you get out messmate?" Gobo said.

"Well, Martin got out of here through an escape tunnel..." Shasta's voice trailed off as he set to work finding the tunnel.

Gobo and Willow joined in and before long Shasta found it. Crawled in as he called back, "I found it! I'm going to see if it caved in!"

"Alright!" Willow called back.

Shasta crawled through the tunnel, he was very far in when he came to a dead end. They're only escape rout had caved in. Shasta stared at the hunk of rock that was blocking their way to freedom in dismay.

_No! _He thought.

With sunken hopes, Shasta crawled back to the pit.

Well?" Willow asked impatiently.

"It caved in." Shasta replied.

Willow and Gobo looked like they would let out howls of dismay. Shasta felt like he would cry. _Now I'll never see my beloved Santhy again. I'm stuck here forever!_

Suddenly, the grating on the pit was being lifted. Shasta, Willow, and Gobo looked up and saw Felisto and Tinamenso standing there.

"Come on Mouse, on thy footpaws." Felisto said.

Shasta stood up, and attempted to climb out of the pit. He was half way up when Felisto grabbed Shasta by his scruff and pulled him up out of the prison pit. They took Shasta, bound in chains, to Bloodrose's new quarters.

"Tie him up on the torture-rack." Bloodrose said.

"Yes Lady." the two cat-fighters replied as they tied him up.

Shasta knew what was coming. When the cat-fighters left, Bloodrose picked up her whip...

_Swish, CRACK! Swish, CRACK!_

"AHHOW!!" Shasta yelped.

Bloodrose laughed at Shasta's misery.

"Ha. Thee will ne'er leave my fortress alive Mouse. Ha ha!" Bloodrose taunted.

_Oh you just wait Bloodrose, we'll see who emerges victorious in the end._ Shasta thought to himself.

Bloodrose continued to beat Shasta until he fell unconscious. When Shasta was unconscious, she yelled for her guard.

"Hades! Get this bit of scum into the pit, and out of my sight!" Bloodrose shouted.

A big, burly barrel-chested tom-cat came into the room and grabbed Shasta's scruff and dragged him out saying, "Yes Lady."

Bloodrose smiled, it felt good to have power. To have total control over Fort Caladeer and all who lived in it._ Ha ha! Power! The absolute, power! _Bloodrose thought.

* * *

Santhy was sitting on her bed running her paw down Shasta's sword and crying. Her mother, a kind and

good natured mousewife named Priscilla, came into her room and put her arm around Santhy's shoulders trying to sooth her.

"It'll be alright Santhy. There will be other males..."

"No there won't be! I will never love any other male! I love Shasta!" Santhy shouted, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Santhy you mustn't dwell on Shasta. He's gone. He's never coming back." Priscilla said.

"How can I help doing anything but dwell on my one true love Mother?" Santhy shouted in agony.

Santhy fell into her mother's lap, sobbing her heart and soul out.

"Oh Santhy, I wouldn't have suggested forgetting him if I knew you cared so much of him." Santhy's

mother replied.

"I love him Mother." Santhy said simply.

_A/N: Soooo, how did you like it? Come on fess up! Tell me how you liked it! I need reviewers! Chapter 3. Will be up soon._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey ppl! I'm back! Here's chapter three of FFTD! Thanx to Jade Tealeaf and warriorofredwall for reviewing! Now on with the show!!_

**Chapter ****3. ****Icic's ****Thought  
**

**( Also titled, The Story )**

The golden-fured she-cat Icis, was thinking. She just couldn't see Bloodrose as the Lady of her home,

Fort Caladeer. She didn't want to rule the fortress herself, but she wasn't very loyal to Bloodrose. She had overheard Bloodrose talking to her apprentice, Nastia, about her one fear, her own distrution. She had also heard that the mouse she holds prisoner, might be the creature to kill her. Suddenly, an idea popped into her mind. _I will free that mouse that is in the pit with that otter and squirrel, and take them where they will not be found, and the mouse to become a warrior._

With that, in the dead of night, the she-cat, Icis, walked up to the prison pit of Fort Caladeer. She tapped on the grating that covered the top of the pit and whispered, "Hey. Is everybeast alright down there?"

"We're alright! Who are you?" came the voice of the mouse.

"I am the cat-fighter Icis." Icis replied.

* * *

Down in the pit, Shasta, Willow, and Gobo were shocked, Shasta called up, "Why are you here Icis?"

"I am here to help thee." came Icis's reply.

The three creatures down in the pit looked at each other. They were all thinking the same thing. _Why would one of the fighters want to help us?!!_

* * *

"I know that thee are wondering why I would help thee." Icis said, "But I cannot tell thee until we are

well away from Fort Caladeer."

"Alright. We trust you." the mouse called.

"I am going to lift the grating off of the pit." Icis said as dhe lifted the grating.

Icis reached down with her paw, "Take my paw and I will pull thee up." she whispered.

Shasta was about to take her paw when Gobo stopped him.

"What are you doin' friend?" he asked.

"It may be the only way we'll ever get out of this horrid place alive." Shasta replied as he took Icis's paw.

Icis pulled him up and reached for Gobo. Gobo hesitated at first, but his longing for freedom won over in the end. He took hold of Icis's paw. Icis pulled him up and reached down for Willow. The squirrel took her paw on an instant. Icis pulled her up, and closed the grating.

"Come, we must hurry out of here before we are spotted." Icis whispered, pulling the three of them tward the main gate.

Shasta, Willow, and Gobo needed no further encouragement, they kept up with Icis easily as they just bearly got out of Fort Caladeer unspotted. Felisto nearly spotted them! Had he turned one second earlier, they would have been caught. But only Icis noticed. Shasta's mind was occupied by one thing. Seeing Santhy. _Oh Santhy, don't worry my dear, I'm coming back to you! _He thought as he ran across the shoreline with his companions.

"I think he knows where he is going." Icis said to Gobo.

"I think so too." Gobo replied, "By the way, my name's Gobo, the squirrel's Willow, an' 'e's Shasta."

"Hmmmm." Icis said, nodding.

Shasta kept running, and he didn't stop.

"My my, he is fast!" Icis said, "Shasta! I think it is time we stopped for a rest."

Shasta slowed to a halt. He wasn't even panting. He looked back at Icis, Gobo, and Willow. They were all panting hard.

"Honestly mate! 'Ow can you run so far with out getin' toired?" Gobo asked between panting.

"I'm a born warrior Gobo. Does that explain it?" Shasta replied.

"I think so." Gobo said.

"Now that we are away from the fortress, I will tell you why I helped thee." Icis said, "The main reason is that I am not loyal to Bloodrose."

"That one was particularly obvious." Shasta said.

"Why so Smarty?" Icis asked, her ears laid back with annoyance.

"Because if you were loyal to Bloodrose you wouldn't have helped us." Shasta said.

"Thee is good." Icis said.

"Where exactly were you goin' messmate?" Gobo asked.

"To Noonvale." Shasta replied with a blissful look in his eyes.

"Alright come on, who's the maid?" Willow asked playfully.

"Her name is Santhy." Shasta replied.

"Alroight messmate. Let's 'ear the tale be'ind that one." Gobo said.

"Alright I'll tell you..." Shasta said as he began the story of how he met Santhy.

_A/N: Sooooo, how'd you like it? Plz review. any type is apprieceated my it be flames, advise, ideas, or praise. Plz don't hold back._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi ppl! FYI I have banned anonymous reviews 'cause some crazy maniac submitted the same review over 2,000 times. AND THAT"S NOT ALL, it was perverted to the max. And I suppose it was my own dumb fault, I said any kind of review is appreciated. Well y'all can figure out what's allowed now. The song in this chapter is called "I Gave my Love a Cherry" and it is one of my favorites. I changed the words. I changed "chicken" to "bluebird". Well, hope you enjoy! :D. And remember ppl, NO ANAMYMOUS REVIEWS!  
_

**Chapter 4. Seraphia's Lament**

**( Also titled, A Song In The Dark )**

It was night. Seraphia was sitting on a stump in the woods near Noonvale. Thinking. _Oh please not again. _She thought in agony. She then heard somebeast singing. She knew immediately that it was Santhy.

* * *

"I gave my love a cherry that had no stone,

I gave my love a bluebird that had no bone,

I gave my love a story that had no end,

I gave my love a baby with no cryin'.

__________________________________

How can ther be a cherry that has no stone?

How can there be a bluebird that had no bone?

How can there be a story that has no end?

How can there be a baby with no cryin'?

______________________________

A cherry when it's pitted it has no stone,

A bluebird in the egg it has no bone,

The story that I love you it has no end,

A baby when it's sleepin' makes no cryin'."

Santhy could hardly finish her song because of her crying.

"Oh. Oh Shasta my dear come back to me!" Santhy called into the night.

Santhy fell down sobbing. She began to moan, "Shasta, oh Shasta, oh oh oh..." she then broke into sobs again.

The sobs shook her. Seraphia had come to listen to her sing. _Poor creature. _She thought.

* * *

Shasta, Willow, Gobo, and Icis were on the move again. Soon, they came to an old tree house. They looked around, and soon Shasta spotted a very old molewife sitting in a rocking chair.

"Look! An old molewife sitting in the rocking chair!" Shasta said.

"A _mole_wife?" Willow asked, very confused.

"Oh moi seasons! Marthen ee Wurrier! 'Ow can you'm look loike ee seasons 'avent touched you'm?"

Shasta jumped as the old molewife spoke. When he recovered, about a half-second later, he answered the old molewife.

"I'm sorry but you have me confused with my great-grandfather. Who are you?" Shasta called.

The molewife smiled as she replied, "Oi be known as Polleekin. An' oi knew yurr great-grandfather. Wurr be you'm agoin'? An' what be yurr name?"

"My name is Shasta, my companions are Willow, Gobo, and Icis. We are bound for Noonvale." Shasta replied.

"So you'm be bound furr Noonvale? Do you'm know ee way?" Polleekin asked.

"Not the full way. I was half conscious when I found it before." Shasta answered.

"Well Shasta, oi'll you'm ee egsact same directions oi gaive Marthen, Roser, Pallum, an' Grumm. 'Ere Mizzy Squirrel." She said turning to Willow, "Mark ee directions doawn on this yurr."

Polleekin came down from her rocking chair and handed Willow a piece of paper and a lump of charcoal.

"Follow your frontshadow, do not stop

Till you reach the one with dead three top.

See the twin paths, beware of one,

Sweet as the spreading atop a scone.

Camp close by night watch out by day,

For the three-eyed one who bars the way.

More you will not learn, until

Meeting the Warden of Marshwood Hill."

Polleekin resited as Willow copied the verse down.

"But be warned Shasta ee Wurrier, bad fortune may await you'm at Fort Caladeer ifin you'm returns." Polleekin said to Shasta.

"Thank you Polleekin." Shasta said greatfully. "But what is the bad fortune?"

"Doant you'm worry Shasta, you'm'll see Santhy again." Polleekin said.

"Wha... How did you know her name? And what is the bad fortune?" Shasta asked, anxiously.

Polleekin smiled, "Doant you'm ask me whoy oi knows things. Oi doant know how oi knows 'em." she replied.

"Well thank you again Polleekin." Shasta said.

"Noaw you'm will be stayin' for supper woant you'm?" Polleekin asked.

Shasta looked at Gobo, Icis, and Willow for their opinion. They all nodded.

"Well I guess it's decided then. We'll stay." Shasta replied.

"Well you'm all come in!" Polleekin said as she pushed them all inside her tree house.

* * *

That night, when all were sleeping, Shasta and Santhy dreamed an exrordiary dream.

**Ж**

_Shasta was walking through the woods where he spoke with Martin and Rose most often. While on the other side of the woods, Santhy was wandering around, lost. Shasta heard Rose say, "Wait here Shasta!_

_And you will see what you long for most."_

_Heeding what Rose had said, Shasta stopped, and waited. Not knowing that _what _he longed to see most, was actually _whom _he longed for most. So he stood in the middle of a clearing, waiting._

_Santhy was still lost. She had no idea where she was. She suddenly heard a voice in the back of her mind._

"_Santhy! I am Laterose! If you want to see Shasta again, then follow my voice. I will guide you to him!" Rose said._

"_Laterose please! Take me to Shasta!" Santhy called._

"_Follow my voice." Rose said, drifting away from Santhy._

"_Where are you Laterose?" Santhy shouted._

"_Follow my voice." Rose repeated._

_Santhy ran after Rose. Soon she heard Rose's voice coming from a diferent direction._

"_This way!" it said._

_Santhy turned in the direction Rose's voice indicated and soon, she saw Shasta. He was quite scrawny again, but she didn't care. He was still Shasta. The mouse she loved. Santhy ran twards him. Shasta hadn't heard nor seen her coming until she wrapped her arms aroun his neck. Shasta shouted her name_

_wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her breathless. There are no words to discribe the pure, absolute joy the two soulmates felt._

"_Oh Shasta my dear I thought I'd never see you again!" Santhy said when they finaly broke apart._

"_And I thought I'd see you again Santhy." Shasta replied, tightening his hold on Santhy's waist._

"_Are we dreaming Shasta my dear?" Santhy asked._

"_Yes and I hope we never wake up." Shasta said as he buried his muzzle in Santhy's hair._

"_But what if we do wake up?" _

"_Santhy."_

"_Yes?" _

"_There's something I've been wanting to tell you."_

"_What is it?"_

_Shasta hesitated before he answered, "I-I love you."_

_They kissed._

_Then they both woke up._

_Y'all know the drill, R&R. NO PERVERTEDNESS! PLEASE!!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter**** 5. ****Onward ****To ****Noonvale****.**

**( Also titled Santhy's Decision )**

Shasta awoke. _Oh why couldn't it have lasted just one minute longer?_ He thought.

"You'm be adreamin' 'bout yurr maid Shasta?" Polleekin asked.

"Yes. I only wish the dream had lasted longer." Shasta replied.

Polleekin smiled and said, "You'm care for Santhy jus' loike Marthen cared furr Mizz Roser. You'm are a lot loike Marthen you'm is. An' oi bain't speakin' 'bout 'is wurrier soid."

"Thanks Polleekin." Shasta said, smiling.

Willow awoke. Followed by Gobo and Icis.

"Ohh... That was the most sleep I've 'ad in I can't remember 'ow long." Gobo said, yawning.

"I agree." Willow added.

"Ahoy messmate! Where next?" Gobo asked Shasta.

"Polleekin?" Shasta said to the old molewife.

"It be marked doawn on yurr paper Mizzy Willow." Polleekin replied.

Willow looked at the paper, "But, What does it mean?" she asked Polleekin.

"You'm gonna have to foind that out yurrselves." Polleekin replied. "Good luck too you'm!"

"Thank you Polleekin." Shasta replied.

* * *

Bloodrose didn't find out about Icis's stunt until too late. She called her guard, Hades, to go get her slave-mouse.

"He is not there my lady." Hades said when he came back without Shasta.

"WHAT???!!!" Bloodrose shouted.

"He is not in the pit Lady." Hades repeated.

"HE HAS TO BE! WHERE ELSE WOULD THAT BIT OF MISERABLE SCUM BE THEE IDIOT??" Bloodrose shouted.

"Uh..." Hades rplied.

"Ugh! Thee is an idiot!" Bloodrose said. "Am I the only smart creature in the fortress?"

"Uh..."

"Apparently I am! The only other creatures in my fortress that have brains in their heads are Nastia and Panthalasa!"

"But, Lady. Thee has Felisto! He is smart."

"NO HE IS NOT! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! Oh, and tell Felisto I would like to see him. WELL, WHAT IS THEE WAITING FOR? GET GOING! GET OOOOOOUUUT!" Bloodrose roared as Hades ran out.

Bloodrose was greatly puzzled by the fact that her slave was not in the pit. _He-he could not have ran away, there is no way anybeast could escape that pit. _

Her paws began to tremble.

"He is just a mouse. He could not possibly defeat thee. There is nothing to be afraid of Bloodrose, nothing!" she said, her voice shaking with fear.

Then came a knock on the door.

"WHAT??" Bloodrose said.

"Thee wishes to see me Lady?" came Felisto's voice.

"Ah yes, come in Felisto." was Bloodrose's response.

Felisto opened the door and walked into the room.

"Where is Icis?" Bloodrose asked.

"I do not know my Lady." Felisto replied.

_Well at least this one is honest. _Bloodrose thought.

"When did she go missing?" she asked.

"Three days ago Lady."

"Ah. I thank thee for telling me. Oh! By the way, I need a few more captians amung the fighters. So, I am promoting thee." Bloodrose said.

"I thank thee Lady!" Felisto replied, bowing very low.

* * *

Santhy had made up her mind. Although her mother had begged her not to, the young mousemaid was going to do it anyway. _If I never come back, Noonvale will always be my home._ She thought as she traveled north-east. The way she and Shasta had went to find his sword.

She had packed rations for two weeks. She figured that would be enough. She also had Shasta's sword tucked under her light-blue traveling-dress. The long folds of her dress hid the sword entirely. She had passed Snow Feather's Mountain, so she now had to pass through the Gawtribe's land._ Bloodrose took him that way. So I'll go that way too._ She thought.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Santhy heard the Gawtribe's leader call out.

"You know me Dakka! I am Chrysanthemum! I was with Shasta the Warrior when he won his sword in single combat against you! Let me pass!" Santhy called back.

"How am I supposed to know that you really are Chrysanthemum?" Dakka asked.

"Look at me." Santhy replied.

"I see you. But I still need proof." Dakka said.

Santhy drew Shasta's sword out from under her skirt and held it up for Dakka to see.

"You recognize the sword do you not?"

"Yes."

"Well? Do you believe me now?"

"How did you come to possess the weapon?"

"Shasta sacrificed himself to Bloodrose. I hid in the bushes after Bloodrose released me. After she took Shasta away, I crept out of the bushes and took Shasta's sword."

"Hmmmm... Alright. I believe you Santhy. You may pass in safty."

"Thank you Dakka."

As Santhy passed through the Gawtribe's land, she knew there was no turning back now. Her journey, had truly begun.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi ppl! I'm back! I know, short wait. But I don't care! XD! FYI, I quote ppl in this chapter. So plz don't get mad. _

**Chapter** **6.** **Two** **Journeys Continue**

**( Also titled The Warden and the Mirdop )**

Shasta, Icis, Gobo, and Willow were on the move again. Having left Polleekin's tree-house, they were making good time. As they progressed into the woods, they heared a loud cry.

"GO BACK! FOR I AM, THE MIRDOP! IF YOU DO NOT TURN BACK NOW, THEN I SHALL SLAY ALL OF YOU!"

"What was that?" Willow said, startled.

"I don't know." Shasta replied, "Who are you?"

"I AM THE MIRDOP! I HAVE KILLED MORE VIRMIN THAN SEASONS YOU HAVE LIVED!"

"That would be thirteen seasons Mirdop. You have really killed thirteen virmin?" Shasta shouted, doubtingly.

"MANY MORE THAN A MERE THIRTEEN! I HAVE KILLED MORE THAN TWENTY! NOW GO BACK BEFORE I SLAY YOU TOO!" the Mirdop shouted back.

"Icis." Shasta said.

"Yes Shasta?"

"Do you have any weapon?"

Icis pulled a medium length sword out of her belt and handed it to Shasta.

"Thank you Icis."

"Your quite welcome young warrior."

"Mirdop! Hear me! I am Shasta the Warrior! I will fight you in single combat. If I win, you will let me and my companions pass in safety. If you win, we will take a different path." the mouse-warrior called

to the Mirdop.

"ONE WARRIOR IS NAUGHT TO THE MIRDOP. YOU ALL WILL DIE!" the Mirdop replied.

Willow took the stage.

"KRRREEEEEEEEEAARRRR! We are not one, but four warriors! I am Willow the Slayer! What say you Icis the Fighter?" the squirrelmaid said.

"Yes. We are the deadliest warriors of Noonvale. Does thee not agree Gobo the Sprinter?" Icis replied.

"Aye! Wot the she-cat an' the squirrelmaid say are ture! I am Gobo! Fastest sprinter in all o' Noonvale! Nobeast can outrun me!" the otter added.

"WHAT IS A GOBO THE SPRINTER?" Shasta was glad to here uncertainty in the Mirdop's voice.

"Listen. I'm going to attack that creature. I need you all to distract it." Shasta said to his companions.

"Alroight messmate."

"Alright Shasta."

"Fine."

Shasta nodded and slunk off into the underbrush.

"I SEE YOU SHASTA THE WARRIOR. I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!"

"Oh go boil your thick head Mirdop." Shasta muttered as he slunk toward the soarce of the voice.

Shasta gasped at what he saw. It scared him half to death. The Mirdop was a huge creature with the body of a cat, the tail of a fox, and the head of a wolf. _Great Seasons!_ Shasta thought.

"GO BACK! SHASTA THE WARRIOR. I WILL GIVE YOU ONE LAST CHANCE TO LEAVE MY PATH!" it said.

* * *

"Where is Shasta?" Willow asked Icis anxiously.

"I do not know young squirrelmaid." the golden-furred she-cat replied.

"RRROOOOAAAAARRR!!!!"

"What was that?" Gobo asked.

"I'll bet that _thing _has got Shasta." Willow said.

"Come Willow. You said we were not one, but four warriors. Now let's put that theory to the test." Icis said to Willow, handing her and Gobo long stout branches.

"Alright Icis." Willow replied.

"Then let's go." the she-cat said.

"Gobo, you come from over there. Icis, you come from the other way, and I'll be in the middle. It can't get all three of us coming from three different directions." Willow said.

"A logical plan of attack Willow." Icis complemented.

"What are we waiting for." Gobo said.

"Nothing. Let's do it!" Willow replied.

The three of them went to their positions.

Willow shouted, "NOW!"

The dark-brown otter, the dust-colored squirrelmaid, and the golden she-cat rushed at the creature from three sides, whacking it with their tree-limbs. The Mirdop fell from the tree.

"What is it?" Gobo asked as the three of them stared at it.

"It's nothing but a great big doll hung in a tree."

Icis, Gobo, and Willow looked up to see Shasta standing on a hollow log.

"But you...and the...that horrible voice!" Willow was too confused to think strait.

Shasta jumped down from the log and started to fan her.

"What...?" Icis ventured.

"It happens whenever she gets confused. I've seen her act like this before." Shasta answered.

"Ah." Icis replied.

"But what did 'appen messmate?" Gobo asked.

"That was me." Shasta replied.

Icis raised her eyebrow. Shasta went and stood behind the log and shouted, "GO BACK. FOR I AM THE MIRDOP. AND I WILL SLAY YOU!"

"But, who was shouting?" Icis asked.

"Follow me." Shasta replied.

He lead them to a clearing. And lying in the middle, were three rabbits who seemed to be unconscious.

"Shasta how could you?!" Willow said.

She rushed to the biggest rabbit and began pouring water down his throat to revive him.

"I didn't hurt them. I was taking a leaf out of my great-grandmother's book."

"Oh?"

"Martin, Pallum, and Grumm gave her the nickname Rose the Slayer. 'Cause she used her voice to win battles."

"Oh yes, now I remember."

"Ahhkkkgghh! Ppptooo! Go away you savage creatures! Which one of you is Willow the Slayer? And Icis the Fighter? What about Gobo the Sprinter?" the rabbit said, sputtering.

"Peace friend. We are not savage. But tell me this. Why do you frighten travelers on the path?" Shasta asked the rabbit.

"P-p-please, don't shout. We are very delicate creatures you know. We were only protecting ourselves. My great-great-great-grandfather built the Mirdop. Mirdop's the family name. I am Burnet Mirdop. And this is my wife Daisy..." Burnet said. ( Daisy had recovered.)

"Hello, pleased to meet you all I'm sure." Daisy said, faultering when she looked at Icis.

"Mama!"

"Hush now." Daisy said to her little one.

"...and that is little Timothy."

"Hi!" Timothy squeaked.

"You were protecting yourselves from what?" Shasta asked.

"The lizards." Burnet said, "And who just might you be?"

"Shasta the Warrior."

"You look familiar..."

"You're thinking of my great grandfather Martin."

"Yes! That's who you remind me of! He and a hedgehog called Pallum, a mole called Grumm, and a very pretty mousemaid called Rose stopped here! They did exactly as you lot did to the Mirdop."

"Yes, we're sorry about that."

"Think nothing of it friend. Where are you bound for?"

"Noonvale."

"I can tell you the way if you like."

"Thank you Mr. Mirdop."

"You're quite welcome young mouse. Now, here's what you do...

* * *

Santhy was making good time as she made her way through Marshwood Hill. She suddenly heard a loud birds call.

"KRREEOHAAA! KRREEOHAAA!"

_Oh no not now. _Santhy thought as a huge heron landed infront of her.

"I am the law! Warden of Marshwood Hill! Who are you mousemaid?" it said.

"Chrysanthemum of Noonvale! Better known as Santhy!" Santhy replied.

"Why do you travel through my marshes?" the Warden asked.

"I am looking for another mouse called Shasta the Warrior! Great-grandson of Martin the Warrior!"

"My father knew a mouse called Martin the Warrior. He also told me exactly what Martin looked like."

"Well Shasta looks exactly like Martin."

The Warden looked at her thoughtfully.

"If he is in my marshes, I will help you find this Shasta the Warrior. Martin saved my father's life. And I owe Shasta that much. Come Chrysanthemum of Noonvale."

"Oh thank you Warden, thank you!"

"You're welcome Chrysanthemum."

* * *

Shasta, Willow, Gobo, and Icis were walking through the marshes.

"Shasta, why did Burnet tell us where to go right away?" Icis asked.

"Because, the Mirdops didn't take to Martin an company." Shasta replied, "So I figured that Burnet would be the same with us."

"Ah." the she-cat said...

_Oooo evil cliffy. - Evil laugh - Sorry, had to do that. Hope y'all liked it! And remember, R&R! :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi ppl! I'm bored today, so I decided to post chapter 7. Enjoy! :D_

**Chapter 7. The Lizards**

**( Also titled, Two Pathes Crossing )**

It was midday. The two parties were close to meeting. Suddenly, there came a hiss from behind Shasta.

"SSSSHHHHISSCK!"

"What was that?" Shasta asked.

"It's probably just a slow-worm. No need to worry about them. They're harmless." Icis answered.

"Ssssssss. We not sssssssssslow-wormsssssss. We lisssssardssssss."

"The lizards!" Willow shouted, loud enough for The Warden and Santhy to hear.

_NO! _Shasta thought.

Icis drew her sword, ready to fight, when suddenly there came a bird's cry.

"KRREEOHAAA!"

The lizard tried to run from the heron, but the heron grabbed the lizard and -gulp- swollowed it. The heron looked around and saw a second lizard. -Gulp- down that one went to.

"I am the law! Warden of Marshwood Hill! Who are you?"

"I am Shasta the Warrior. And my companions are Willow, Gobo, and Icis." Shasta said.

"Ah, so you are Shasta the Warrior, great-grandson of Martin the Warrior." the Warden said.

"How did you know?" Shasta asked.

"Martin saved my father's life. Come out now Chrysanthemum, it is safe." the Warden said, turning his head toward a clump of underbrush.

Shasta was speechless! Out of the underbrush came Santhy. Santhy walked toward Shasta. When she was no more than a foot away, they embraced. Completely unconscious to the world around them. When

they broke apart, Santhy pulled the sword out from under her skirt and handed it to Shasta saying, "I believe this belongs to you Shasta the Warrior."

Shasta smiled as he put the sword in his belt.

"Who are they Shasta?" Santhy asked, motioning to Shasta's companions.

"Oh! They are Willow, Gobo, and Icis. They escaped from Fort Caladeer with me." Shasta replied.

"I'm Chrysanthemum. But please, call me Santhy." Santhy said.

"Yes, if you call her Chrysanthemum, she'll shake you half to death. I made that mistake, I'm never making it again." Shasta added.

Santhy stamped her footpaw, trying to convince Shasta that she was mad.

"I see you smiling Santhy." Shasta said.

"Hhhmmmph!" Santhy said, flicking her hair in Shasta's face.

"Fffftt! Santhy, watch where you flick your hair!" Shasta said as he spat her hair out of his mouth.

Santhy giggled. Shasta scoffed.

"I think those two are a perfect match." Icis whispered to Willow and Gobo.

Willow and Gobo nodded in agreement.

"Shall we be of then?" the Warden asked.

"Yes let's." Shasta said.

* * *

An hour later, Shasta asked Santhy, "How's Mother?"

"Besides sad, and terrified about loosing you again, she's fine." Santhy replied.

"That wasn't very encouraging Santhy." Shasta said.

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth."

Santhy saw a tear roll down Shasta's cheek.

"Don't cry Shasta. Noonvale's not far away. We'll be there in two days."

Shasta embraced her, kissing her cheek for comfort. Santhy glanced at the cloak Shasta always wore. It was too short to be any use in the winter, because it only covered his back. She wondered why he never took it off. But in the end, she decided to drop the subject.

Soon, the Warden stopped. He pointed with his huge wing and said, "Look there, do you see the cave on the mountain?"

"No, our eyes are not as good as yours. But Santhy and I know that mountain. That is the route to Noonvale?" Shasta answered.

"Yes. Chrysanthemum came up from the valley there. This is where I leave you to go on alone. The mountain is not mine. These are my marshes. And I alone am, THE LAW!" he said as he flew away.

_On to the Gawtribe's land._ Shasta thought bitterly. _I'll probably have to fight Dakka again._

_

* * *

_

An hour later, there came sounds of the squirrels who called themselves The Gawtribe.

"Oh, here we go again." Shasta muttered.

"This is The Gawtribe's land. Who are you?" said a female squirrel.

"I will speak only with Dakka. Where is he?" Shasta said.

"I am here. This is our land. You have to pay to pass." came Dakka's voice.

"Dakka let us pass. It's me Shasta the Warrior." the young mouse replied.

Dakka swung down from the trees. He looked at Shasta and said, "If you defeat me in single combat, I will let you pass. Just like last time eh?"

"Agreed. Just like last time." Shasta replied.

Shasta had Santhy hold his sword. Shasta and Dakka circled each other. Dakka said, "I'll let you have the honor of making the first move mouse."

Shasta circled once more, then lept at Dakka. But Dakka was ready. He threw Shasta off him. The young mouse landed on his back which seemed to hurt the young mouse a lot. For he gasped as his wounded back scraped across the dirt. Dakka took this chance and pinned Shasta down. The big squirrel clawed at Shasta's face. But Shasta was fast. He quickly got out from under Dakka, grabbed the squirrel's tail and and pulled. Hard. Soon, just like last time, Shasta overpowered Dakka.

"Had enough...squirrel?" Shasta asked, panting.

Dakka, who knew he could never defeat Shasta, replied, "Enough, mouse."

Shasta let him up.

"You and your companions may pass in safety." Dakka said to Shasta.

"Thank you Dakka, Leader of The Gawtribe." Shasta replied.

"We have wasted _enough_ time here. Shall we continue?" Icis asked bitterly.

"Yes." Shasta answered.

Santhy handed Shasta's sword to him. Shasta put it in his belt. They moved on. Two hours later, Shasta started to lag behind. Santhy looked over her shoulder to see Shasta breathing hard and moving slower than the rest of them were going. Santhy, being infront of the group said to Willow, "Willow, why don't you lead for awhile?"

"Alright." the young squirrelmaid replied.

Santhy dropped back to where Shasta was.

"Shasta my dear, are you alright?" the mousemaid asked.

"I'm fine Santhy." he replied.

Santhy looked at the scrapes on Shasta's arm.

"No, you're not fine. You're hurt."

"I'm fine."

"Gobo! Willow! Icis! Shasta's hurt!"

"No I'm not."

"Shasta look at your arm. It's full of scrapes from your fight with Dakka."

"I saw some marigold a while back." Willow said as she jumped into the trees racing off to gather some of the plant.

Santhy made Shasta sit down on a rock and wait for Willow to get back with the marigold. Icis was getting very annoyed. Gobo was a little worried.

"The scrapes don't hurt Santhy." Shasta said. _It's my back that hurts._

"They don't have to. They can still get infected if they're not treated soon enough. Now sit still. Here comes Willow with the marigold." Santhy replied.

Willow swung down from the nearest tree and handed the infection-fighting plant to Santhy. The mousemaid put the herbs on the scrapes on Shasta's left arm. As soon as it was bandaged, Santhy looked

at Shasta and said, "Well grumpy, I'll bet now that your arm is bandaged, you'd fell better if we were on the move."

"Yes, I would Miss Bossy-mouth." Shasta replied.

"Well come on then!" Santhy said as she got up and started running.

Shasta jumped up and caught up to her easily. He rushed passed her yelling playfully, "If you thought you could out run me, then you're a nettle-brained frog! Ha ha!"

* * *

It was close to nightfall. The five travelers were stopping for the night. Santhy and Willow unpacked the ration-packs. Willow found more than enough in the pack to make a pot of wild-vegetable and watershrimp soup. And to Gobo's delight, there was hotroot pepper in the area. Being an otter, he added

a lot of the hotroot to his share. After eating, they laid down and fell asleep. Willow and Gobo both slept near the fire pit. Icis slept over to the side. Shasta and Santhy slept with their heads touching. The two mice could not be separated.

* * *

Two days later, Shasta and co. were back in Noonvale. Icis and Blackheart were talking, Gobo was over chatting with the otter-twins Mystie and Elppir, Santhy was explaining everything to Coati, Luna, and Pallum, and Shasta was talking with an overjoyed Seraphia.

_Hope y'all liked it! An' y'all know the drill, R&R! :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi ppl! Here's chapter 8! Tell me what y'all think!_

_(Disclaimer) I didn't write this. My friend did. She gave it to me and said, "Here, you can use this for a chapter if you want." So, I did! And I tried to fix some stuff in it._

**Chapter 8. Pain and Love**

**( Also titled, Shock and Fear )**

It had been two days after the two mice, one squirrelmaid, one otter, and one wildcat made it back to Noonvale. Shasta and Santhy were coming back from their favorite spot in the woods near Noonvale, laughing and talking.

At least Santhy was. Shasta didn't want to worry her, but his back was hurting. _The fight with Dakka must have opened some of the cuts from Bloodrose's beatings. _Shasta thought. _What else could it be?_

Though Shasta hated Bloodrose and Fort Caladeer, it had brought him to Santhy, his only love. She was so pretty. With her long brown hair waving in the light breeze, and her moss-green eyes sparkled when she laughed.

A jolt of pain shot through Shasta. It was the wounds on his back. But he knew everybeast was under the tyrannical vixen's whip until he killed her. _Everything happens for a reason Shasta. Your a warrior born, and it's in your blood. _Shasta heard Martin say.

Shasta thought of his great-grandmother Laterose, and Martin had met and instantly fell in love with each other the second they laid eyes on each other.

"AHOW!!! Santhy...my back...it...hurts!" Shasta said as he collapsed on the ground. Santhy, though in total and complete shock, managed to get him to the healer's hut.

* * *

Shasta's back racked with pain. _Martin, help me! I can't go to the Dark Forest! I want to stay with Mother and Santhy!_

Santhy gently removed Shasta's short cloak and gasped at what she saw... the cruelty of the tyrannical vixen Bloodrose. The back of his habit was gone. And there were deep whip-cuts all over Shasta's thin back. Some of the wounds were swollen and bleeding. Santhy touched Shasta's backbone very gently. It was as if it were a stick. Every knob on it showed. All of his ribs showed too. After cleaning all the many deep cuts and scars with a cool, wet cloth, Santhy put herbs on his back to help him heal.

"Wha-what happened?" Shasta asked as he woke up.

"You hurt yourself Shasta my dear." Santhy replied, smoothing Shasta's hair.

Shasta shook his head.

"No, Bloodrose's cruelty did this to me. I will _not _rest until she is defeated!" Shasta's Warrior-spirit burned very brightly in his eyes. Then it dimmed as he said, "Lay with me Santhy. I need you."

Santhy felt safe and protected in Shasta's arms. His chest was thin, but muscular and smooth. Santhy snuggled up into his soft fur. She then realized that Shasta was staring at her.

"What?" Santhy asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking. Do you think I can defeat Bloodrose? Please Santhy, tell me the truth." Shasta

asked.

"I know you can. Martin thinks so too." Santhy replied.

"I'm scared of her." the young mouse whispered, holding Santhy tighter.

"I don't know why that is. But I do know one thing Santhy. I love you." Shasta whispered.

"And I love you too Shasta." Santhy replied.

Shasta kissed her for a full five minutes, with only air separating them.

"I _will _defeat you Bloodrose. A new warrior is coming. But we are still far from the dawn." Shasta whispered.

_Sorry if some of it sounded a little perverted. Like I said up above, I tried to fix some of the stuff, one of the things I fixed was, "Lay with me Santhy..." That was originaly, "Snuggle with me Santhy..." So I fixed that in a holl big heck of a hurry. R&R!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Here ya are folks! See if you can identify the Prince of Egypt quote! Tell me and I'll send you a bio of whatever character you want! Happy hunting! And I just want to point out that my good friend warriorofredwall is officially my co-author of Far From The Dawn. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 9. Shasta's Thoughts**

**(Also titled, Visions of the Future )**

Shasta sat in his infirmary bed, writing in his journal. He had soon found out that the whip-cuts on his back were infected, and were healing slowly. _But my scars will never truly heal, _Shasta thought to himself. _I'll carry them for the rest of my life. Bloodrose took care of that._

Shasta shuddered at the tyrannical vixen's name. Even though she had brought Shasta and Santhy together. _But I can't help being afraid of her. What would Martin or Rose do? _He thought, thinking of his great-grandparents.

A jolt of pain shot through his body as he thought, _But I'm not the only one under Bloodrose's lash. Even Noonvale isn't safe until Bloodrose is dead._

Shasta began to think about Santhy, his only love. _She's so beautiful._ He thought, thinking of her spunk

and laughing green eyes. Shasta sniffled and tears rolled down his cheeks. He cried for a few minutes, he had a lot of pain hurting in his body, both mental and physical.

_Soon I'll have to go back to Fort Caladeer. What will the final conflict be like? _Shasta imagined Bloodrose beating the slaves and laughing at their pain. That thought made his blood boil. _All the innocent who suffer for your stubbornness and pride. _Shasta thought.

_What if Santhy wants to fight? Should I let her? _Shasta knew that Rose had been very badly injured in The Battle of Marshank. And Rose couldn't have children for ten seasons because of it. _And if Santhy and I do marry, I want to have children. _

Shasta sighed. Something had been nagging at him ever since he and his companions left Polleekin's tree house. _"Bad fortune may await you there." the_ _mole_ _had_ _said. What kind of bad fortune? Will Santhy be alright if she fights? Oh I wish I knew._

Turning his thoughts from the battle, Shasta thought of Nastia, Bloodrose's apprentice. He had never had much to do with her, but did he want her hurt? He'd have to think about that.

Shasta caught a glance of himself in the mirror. Did he really look so much like his great-grandfather that many creatures mistook him for Martin? Yes. Shasta had dark-brown hair and large dark-brown eyes and a muscular body, even though he was still painfully scrawny.

_What will Santhy and I do after I defeat Bloodrose? Will she marry me? And if we do get married, will we stay in Noonvale? Or go to Redwall? Or will we go wandering like Martin did for a time? _Martin had taken a quest alone, though Shasta didn't know where.

As he thought, Shasta wrote it down in his journal. He had always loved to write his thoughts down, sometimes it was as easy as breathing. He hadn't been able to write much at Fort Caladeer, but when he could, Shasta would write for hours. It made him feel better, and ease off the hardships of being Bloodrose's living plaything. _I wonder what my life would be like if Willow and I hadn't gone off wandering into Mossflower Wood? But to tell the truth, I'm glad we did._

His thoughts swiched back to Santhy. _I wonder what she's doing right now. Is she thinking of me? I do think she'd like wandering. _

Shasta had always wanted to sail on the sea or ocean, exploring and making new friends. Not in a tiny ship, but in a big one with sails "I want to see what lies beyond the horizon!" he whispered.

Shasta closed his eyes. He could almost hear the seagulls calling, "Free! Free! Free!" the seaspray tickling his fur. To truly be free. Shasta couldn't imagine truly free. Not yet. But he knew the day would come.

"I long for freedom. How long must I wait?" Shasta whispered, "When will I finally see the dawn?" _I wish I knew._

_If Santhy and I do go sailing, I wonder what sort of creatures we will meet. Will they be peaceful like everybeast in Noonvale and Redwall Abbey, or...corsairs?! I wonder what it would be like being an oar-slave on a corsair-ship? _Shasta wondered, _How much different would it be from Fort Caladeer?_

Shasta thought about shivering in the colder waters up north, and enjoying the tropical breeze in the far south._ Are there any creatures out there who need my help?_

A small jolt of pain shot through him. So he kept his eyes closed and laid down to keep the pain from getting any worse. _When I'm free, I'll sail the seas..._ Shasta thought, smiling as he drifted off to sleep.

_Tell me how ya liked it! Remember the scavenger hunt! :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Howdy folks! I'm back! I take no credit for most o' th' stuff in this here chapter seein' as warriorofredwall wrote it. I jus' edited things in an' out. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 10. Thinking**

**( Also titled, The Visitor )**

Shasta shook his paw around. Trying to get the cramp out of it. He had been writing a lot since his injury. He longed to be outside, but he knew that it was important to let his back heal first.

Shasta sighed. He hadn't really felt like talking to anybeast lately. Not Heather, his nurse, or Willow, who had been his best friend through it all. Heather had wanted to talk to Shasta, but he wanted to keep his thoughts to himself.

_Am I naturally quiet just like Martin? I would _love _to visit with Santhy, but I don't even know where she is..._ Shasta remembered that Martin hadn't spoken for a season after had been hurt so badly in the battle that Martin thought she was dead. _I know I'm like Martin, but how like Martin? I don't even want to be a warrior! Even though it's in my blood. _

Shasta blushed very deeply underneath his tan fur as he bowed his head in shame. He was the New Warrior, looking exactly like Martin, yet he was afraid.

"I'm afraid of her." Shasta whispered, "Is that the reason I don't want to be a warrior?"

_Somebeast has to free the slaves of Fort Caladeer, and even though I'm afraid, I have to do it. I do feel like Martin right now. _Shasta thought, _I'm hurting and I don't wish to speak to anybeast. _Shasta caught a glance in the mirror. _Is that you Martin?_ He wondered.

Shasta could still hear the seagulls calling his name in their freedom. "Shasta!Shasta!Free!Free!Shasta!Comeandbefree with us!Free!Free!Free!" _I can't imagine true freedom. Not even here at Noonvale._

Shasta suddenly remembered a question Santhy had asked him by the fire.

_Flashback:_

"_What's is like, being a warrior?" Santhy asked._

"_I don't know." Shasta replied._

_Santhy stared at him, like she wanted to say something more, but didn't. _

_End Flashback:_

Shasta giggled as he wondered what the Gawtribe was doing right now. He had defeated Dakka and Martin had defeated Wakka.

As much as he didn't want to think about it, Shasta wondered what Bloodrose was doing. _All the pain and suffering, how it tortured me inside!_ Shasta felt his heartbeat quicken. _Easy Shasta._ He thought.

_Would Santhy rather at Noonvale, the place where she grew up? I'd rather go wandering if it would be my choice. _Shasta thought. _I don't really like being around too many creatures at once._

"I'm coming seagulls. I can't wait for freedom." he whispered.

_Nastia._ Shasta thought. _She had sometimes been nice to me, bringing me food and water even when Bloodrose told her not to. But how to get her away from the battle? And how to let her know?_

Questions raced through Shasta's mind, slowing down when Shasta took a deep breath. _Martin did save that ferret's life. Maybe I could do the same for Nastia. But, should she come back to Noonvale?_

Shasta sighed. All he wanted was to be free of Bloodrose's whip. To be free of everybeast staring at him. He wanted to be free. Free.

* * *

The next morning Shasta woke up from a horrible dream. Santhy had been lying, sprawled out under Bloodrose's whip...then he woke up.

His back was still healing, but he could walk again. He had been thinking about Santhy more, and more. _I love her, and I always will. _Shasta gulped. _If Santhy and I do go wandering, I'll have to say goodbye to Mother, won't I?_

Shasta shook his head. He didn't want to think about that. His thoughts turned to the sea, where Shasta knew he could be free. _I wonder what it will be like? What will Santhy and I talk about? What if somebeast is out there and knows I'm coming? _Shasta thought, he didn't even know the mousemaid's name! But she had been in a dream a few nights before.

_I think Santhy and I would like to be alone for a while, before or after we go sailing. _When he was with Santhy, Shasta was happy and full of laughter. He giggled, remembering the time he had told her it was possible to shake a creature to death. And Santhy had nearly done it to him. _My Santhy._ Shasta sighed happily. _Oh Santhy,_ _I love you. I miss you. _He thought. He tried not to cry, but couldn't. So he let himself cry.

* * *

Shasta curled up in his bed, writing in his journal. It was pouring out, and Shasta did not want to talk to anybeast. _I've been so grumpy lately._ Shasta thought. He had been in a world of his own. A world of his thoughts.

Shasta suddenly realized that the changes in him had occurred because he was maturing. Shasta was growing up. And he knew what he wanted. To be free, snd have freedom in the palm of his paw.

_I want to travel to the Far North to get the ship, _The Waterlilly. _The Far North, where it's cold. Just Santhy and I. _Shasta sighed. _Noonvale's beautiful. But, I have the itch to travel. Martin had that too. _Shasta now felt older and responsible. _I guess when you're a slave, you grow up quicker than usual._

Hefelt a jolt of excitement pulse through his body. Getting _The Waterlilly _and sailing off. _I'm still scared of Bloodrose, yet I'm not as scared as I used to be. I guess it's because I'm a warrior now._

It gave Shasta little start when he realized that before, he had been a trembling, fightened mouse. And had changed into a clear-headed warrior. _We have a score to settle Bloodrose._ Shasta thought. _That vixen is pure, filthy evil. _And Shasta knew he wasn't, and would never be, perfect. But, he was always kind. _Almost pure._ The young warrior thought. _I guess since the infection, I've really grown up._

* * *

Shasta sat in his infirmary bed, thinking about things. He had been out of sorts lately. Grumpy, and moody. He missed Santhy so much, and the dream didn't help at all.

Lost in thoughts, Shasta almost failed to hear the door open. He looked over his shoulder, and saw Runo walking in. _Great._ Shasta thought. _Just the mouse I _don't_ want to see. _

"So, ye go' yerself all banged oop? An' ye call yerself a warrior. Ha!" Runo scoffed.

That really set Shasta's blood boiling. _Easy Shasta, easy. _"For your information Runo, I defeated a

squirrel-chieftain. Twice! And the scars on my back got swollen and infected." he replied, angrily.

"Ye're crazy tryin' tae defeat that vixen." Runo taunted.

"NO, I AM NOT CRAZY RUNO!! ALL I WANT IS FREEDOM!!"

"Well, what do ye ken aboot freedom Shrimpy?"

"Shasta. You don't even know what freedom means Runo. Freedom means not having to live in fear of Bloodrose's whip! I want to be free."

"'Ow Chrysie fell for ye, I will niver ken. Chrysie's me flora."

"No Runo. Santhy loves me. Not you. She and I were meant to be together." Shasta sighed.

Shasta looked down at his bedspread. As Runo turned to go, he looked over his shoulder. "She doesna love ye."

Shasta looked up, and slowly walked over to Runo, his warrior's spirit burning brightly in his eyes. He looked Runo in the eye and said, "If you touch my Santhy or harm her, I will kill you Runo. Don't forget that I'm a warrior."

Runo snorted and walked out. Shasta turned and went and laid back down on his bed. "How Santhy fell for that horrid creature I will never know."

Shasta gasped. _Did I really just say that? Wow Shasta, you're more like Martin then you realized. _He thought as the last of the warrior spirit left him. His warrior's spirit had burst out of him, without him realizing it.

_Runo thinking he knows all about freedom. Ha! _Shasta took deep breaths to calm himself. _I really have turned into a warrior, haven't I? _Shasta thought. _I'm ready Bloodrose._

_A/N: Warriorofredwall and I hope y'all enjoyed it! And in case y'all 're wunnering, what th' ages of th' characters 're... _

_Shasta: 'bout 14 1/2 _

_Santhy: 'bout 14 1/2  
_

_Runo: 'bout 16_

_Bloodrose: mid 30's _

_Nastia: 19 1/2_

_Icis: 20's_

_Blackheart: late 30's to early 40's_

_Seraphia: early 30's_

_Willow: 14_

_Gobo: 13 1/2_

_Abbess Pinelass: late 40's early 50's_

_Coati: 40's_

_Luna: 40's _

_Pallum: late 70's early 80's_

_Felisto: 30's _

_An' Martin an' Miz Rose don' count 'cuz they're dead in this here fanfic._

_An' why'm I writin' all this here Author's notes with a Texes accent? Th' world may never know!  
_


	11. Chapter 11

Hi ppl! Here's chapter 11 of "Far From The Dawn"! warriorofredwall wrote this. I edited. Hope y'all like it! :D

**Chapter 11. Shasta's Thoughts**

**( Also titled, _Oh, well, this is nice _)  
**

"Rain, rain gae awae. Coome back soome oother dae. Sunshine coome oot an' plae. Rain, rain gae awae." sang Heather, Shasta's nursemaid.

Shasta liked some rainy days. He could curl up and write in his journal for hours. He was planning on staying in bed today, because his back was hurting frightfully.

Shasta wrote some thoughts about Santhy first. _Now I know what Martin felt like. He fell in love the instant he saw Rose, even though she was covered iin dirt and muck._

Shasta sighed, staring at the rain. _Wonder what's happening out at sea...Everybeast is probably snuggled up in their bunks except for the captain._

He wanted to go to the Far North so badly! But he knew that dealing with Bloodrose came first, but he couldn't help it

* * *

Shasta woke the next day with a dull ache in his stomach. _Oh yes, something I don't need right now. A stomach ache. _And his back still really hurt.

_Oh Santhy, I need you to take care of me. _His nursemaid was the squirrel, Heather, but he liked Santhy better.

"Good mornin' Laddie." Heather said as she came in, smiling and carrying a breakfast-tray.

"Monrning Heather." Shasta whispered hoarsly.

Heather peered closely at Shasta and said, "Ye look a bit pale. Are ye feelin' alright?"

"No. Can Santhy take care of me?"

"Aye, I'll send frae 'er."

"Thank you Heather."

* * *

"How do you feel, Shasta my dear?" Santhy asked.

"Bad." Shasta replied, coughing hard.

Santhy touched her cool paw to his forehead and said, "You're warm. I think you're running a fever."

"Santhy, I'm going back to sleep." the young warrior-mouse said.

Santhy's long, brown braid fell over her shoulder as she whispered, "I'll be right here."

Shasta's sleep was restless. _I must be really sick. But, why am I scared?_

Shasta half-opened his eyes and reached for Santhy's paw and gripped it very tightly as he vaguely heard Santhy ask, "Are you hungry, Shasta my dear?"

Shasta wasn't very hungry, but he thought he could eat something. So Santhy gave him a small scone. He then slept for awhile in Santhy's shoulder.

"I can't be sick. We need to get to Fort Caladeer..." Shasta whispered.

"Shh. You need to get better first." Santhy replied as she stroked Shasta's thick, dark-brown hair.

* * *

After a few weeks, Shasta began to feel better. One night though, he couldn't sleep. He looked out the window, where the Northern Lights were shimmering brightly in the sky. They gave Shasta hope. Even though he wasn't feeling well, Shasta had seen one of the most beautiful sights in the world.

* * *

Shasta woke up suddenly. Something in his warrior-nature said, "Something's wrong."

"Shasta, stop hogging the blankets."

Shasta had forgotten that Santhy had taken care of him last night._ She must have fallen asleep._

"Move over."

"Sorry."

Santhy snuggled up to Shasta. _Oh, well, this is nice. _He thought as he held Santhy tightly and fell back to sleep.

* * *

It was early morning. Shasta was waiting for Santhy to wake up. Till then, he stroked her long, silky brown hair.

"I can feel that, Shasta." Santhy murmured.

"D'you like it?" Shasta asked.

"Yes. But I like this better." she replied, kissing him.

_R&R ppl! This was fun to type!_


	12. Chapter 12

_I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for....FOREVER!!! Here's chapter 12 of FFTD! Enjoy!!!  
_

**Chapter 12. Return**

**(Also titled, Runo's Revenge) **

"What is it that thee wishes to speak with me about, Mouse?" Bloodrose asked.

"Me name's Runo, milady. An' I understand that ye're lookin' frae a mouse, yer escaped slave." Runo replied.

"How does thee know?" the vixen asked.

"I ken where 'e is." Runo said.

"Where is he?" Bloodrose asked, her fiery-red tail lashing back and forth in anticipation.

"What do I get in return?" Runo asked, "I'll tell ye nothin' unless ye give me soomthin' in return."

_He could be useful._ Bloodrose thought, "Fine. Thee will be second-in-command if thee tells me where that bit of scum is."

Runo smiled as he said, "The shrimp's in a place called Noonvale. Ye willna 'ave trouble wi' the Noonvalers, they're peaceful creatures an' dinna ken one end o' a sword frae the other."

Bloodrose smiled as she asked, "Where is Noonvale?"

"Six days walking strait west frae 'ere." Runo said, "Near where ye found 'im the last time."

"Well done, Runo. Thee is now Second-in-command of Fort Caladeer." Bloodrose proclaimed.

"But, Madam Bloodrose, he is a mouse. And does he know how to fight?" asked the vixen, Nastia, who had been off to the side.

"Not now, Nastia. Thee _will_ stop behaving like a pup!" Bloodrose shouted at the young vixen.

Nastia left the room. _If I didn't know better, I would say that Bloodrose likes that mouse better than me!_

* * *

"Alright! I want that mouse found!" Bloodrose shouted to the five cat-fighters, and five fox-fighters of Fort Caladeer.

The half-score of fighters included, Sporsa and Volvox, the trackers, and Asia, Paranda, Kaldar, Felisto, Lispio, Nastia, Retnuh Wons, and Boasell.

"When you find him, bring him back immediately!" Bloodrose finished, "Go."

* * *

Shasta woke up to bright sunlight staring him in the face. He yawned and stretched. He then looked over at Santhy and smiled. He stroked her hair, thinking.

Shasta's back was fully healed, at least, as good as it was ever going to get. He knew that it was time to return to Fort Caladeer. He had a score to settle with Bloodrose and Runo. Just thinking about it made the young warrior's blood boil. He took several deep breaths to calm himself. He thought of sweet, pretty Danielle. A mousemaid slave at Fort Caladeer who had befriended him. _She's probably working out in the hot sun. _ Shasta shivered._ I hope Bloodrose doesn't have Runo watch the slaves. Oh why must she hate us so, to go down another go? It shall be so. She will never let the slaves go._

Shasta's thoughts were interrupted as somebeast banged on the door, "What in the name of apples and acorns is that?" he whispered. Shasta opened the door to find who else but Nastia!

"Shasta! Ran…all the way…guards coming…to re-capture thee!" she panted, breathing hard.

Quick as a flash, Shasta was dressed, wearing his warrior's colors. "I have to let them catch me." he said, as he slid his sword into its sheath, "If they find me here, Noonvale will be touched by evil."

"I'm coming with you!" Santhy said.

Shasta shook his head, "No, I cannot allow it. It's far too dangerous."

"Shasta…" Santhy started to speak; she was silenced by Shasta raising a paw.

"Not with the guards. You'll follow in five days time, gathering a horde of your own" He said, he then turned to the vixen, "Nastia, could I have a moment with Santhy? Then you can take me to the guards."

"Of course, Shasta." Nastia said, and left.

Shasta turned to Chrysanthemum, he then pulled her into a loving embrace, and fiercely kissed her.

Gently pulling away he whispered, "I'll always love you and I will never love another, like Martin and Rose did."

"Take care. I love you, Shasta the Warrior." Santhy whispered as he pulled her into another kiss.

Shasta sighed, and hurried out the door to where Nastia was waiting._ I'd better get on the outskirts of Noonvale._

Shasta and Nastia ran through the forest. _Better create a diversion so the guards don't think I want to be captured._

"There! There is the mouse that Madam Bloodrose is looking for!" shouted Boasell.

"Yes, here he is!" Nastia shouted back, holding Shasta by the scruff of his neck.

"Why is thee not struggling?" asked Lispio.

Shasta dared not give away what the real plan was, so he merely said, "Well, you'd probably recapture me anyway."

The dog-fox glared at Shasta, poking him with his spear, "No smart talk!"

The other guard, Asia, took a close look at the warrior-mouse and said, "He is pretty good-looking, I'll bet he has a girlfriend….Ouch!"

_Do I ever. But, I hope Dani's alright._ Shasta thought, as the mouse-maid he had met at Fort Caladeer flooded his mind.

Danielle, or Dani, as she was more commonly referred to, was a small, pixy-like mouse. She had always seemed too small and delicate to do hard work, but her size was no issue to her. She was sweet, and she seemed to not realize the meaning of evil. She had been one of Shasta's only friends in Fort Caladeer.

After several days of traveling.....

"There's the top of the Fortress! We will be there soon!" Lispio told Shasta.

_I already knew that._ Shasta thought as the guards swung their willow canes in the air.

After another hour of tireless walking, the score of fighters and trackers and their captive reached their destination. Fort Caladeer.

_A/N: Soooo? How was it? Tell me! Click the button and tell me! Review!!!!!:)_


End file.
